


Stuck in the Middle

by Skaurple



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Pre-Series, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Violence, i love how that's a tag, if you can even call it that, no one listens to each other just like canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaurple/pseuds/Skaurple
Summary: In the midst of writing her autobiography, Vanya receives three invitations to her sister's wedding. One for her, one for Diego, and one for Klaus. The problem is, Vanya hasn't seen either of them in six years.Forced to reunite with her estranged brothers, suppressed memories of Vanya's awful life at the Umbrella Academy resurface.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love The Umbrella Academy characters and I thought they would be fun to write. I also wanted I challenge myself since I think they're so complex. 
> 
> This fandom is also very lovely. I literally made a shit-post and it's my highest rated story uwu
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

Vanya's therapist suggested she should write.

It was healthy, her therapist said, to have a sort of personal journal of all that transpired through her mind. No matter it being the mundane thoughts of what to get for lunch or the sudden flashbacks of her horrid childhood. Writing was a simple yet efficient way to clear her clustered conscience.

So, with this advice, Vanya began writing an autobiography exposing her family's dirty secrets. Probably not what her therapist meant by "personal journal" but It was close enough.

It had to be done, Vanya told herself. The Umbrella Academy was worshiped by millions. Her sibling's stories were shared through comic books even years after the academy disbanded, but despite being apart of the family, no one asked for Number Sevens story. No one cared to hear it. It just wasn't fair. Her story was different from the rest and deserved to be told. Through her eyes, The Umbrella Academy was not just a group of extraordinary kids striving to bring justice to humanity. These children were tainted. They were rude to Vanya, and manipulative, and tortured by their father's games.

They treated her like an outsider. She wasn't a freak with powers like her siblings. She set aside with only her violin allowing her to feel special in some way.

Unfortunately, even six years after Vanya's departure from the academy, their harsh words still taunted her everyday life; She was forever boring, unimpressive, simply ordinary.

But with her detailed descriptions of suppressed childhood memories that she now furiously punched into her typewriter, Number Seven finally had the upper hand. She had control. She had the _power_. It was an unfamiliar yet addictive high.

Through her novel, Vanya was finally escaping the cold shadows of her brothers and sister. She was officially leaving the horrible memories of The Umbrella Academy behind.

But her siblings had other plans.

Allison had other plans.


	2. Chapter 2

_"You won't believe how much Allison Hargreeves engagement ring costs! The 23-year-old-actress showed off her sparkling diamond ring at the world premiere of her new movie, 'The Good Lawyer'. QuickFeed chatted with the former superhero to discuss preparation for her role as the fierce Jackie Mosby, working with Paul Rudd, wedding plans, and her GORGEOUS diamond ring!"_

_"Wow, look at that thing! It's enormous!"_

_"Her fiancé sure has good taste, huh? I wish my husband was as cultured. I know you're watching, Tom!"_

_"Right, aha... So, how much do you think that ring weighs!?"_

_"Probably the same amount it costs!"_

_"Haha, I wouldn't be surprised!"_

_"Yeah, could you imagine being that rich? If only my husband would stop investing in that pyramid scheme of his and get a real job!"_

_"Uh... D-Do you wanna talk about something, Karen, or-"_

_"I wanna sip this piping hot tea, is what I want to do, sis! All burning questions about Allison Hargreeves will be answered after this commercial break! Don't go anywhere!"_

Spoiler alert: the ring cost twenty-thousand-dollars. Working with Paul Rudd was "super fun"! Her wedding is to be around springtime, although she doesn't have a specific date.

That, like most things she claimed, was a lie.

 With eyebrows furrowed, Vanya concentrated on the floral invitation in hand. In bold cursive spelt the name of her sister and her fiancé, along with the date of their wedding; April 12th.

It seemed more plausible for Allison's assistant to have sent Vanya an invitation by mistake. After moving out, the sisters rarely spoke to one another. She hadn't even known Allison was dating until she overheard a few teenage gossipers whispering about it in the public washroom. It were the free newspapers at the bus stop that introduced Vanya to her sister's fiancé, Patrick and his gleaming white smile.

However, along with the date, location, and time, the invitation also included a personalized message on the back.

In her sister's cursive handwriting, It read as followed;

_Vanya, it's been a while. I hope all is well. I wish we could talk more— us and our brothers, no matter how annoying they may be! ;)_

_I've sent you three invitations. One for you, one for Diego, and one for Klaus. I'm not sure where they are these days but I'm hoping you've seen them around..._

_I sincerely hope we see each other here in California for the wedding. Expenses are paid for, of course. But If you're not available, I understand. It'd be lovely to speak to you soon, though._

_Love you always, sis.  
Allison_

Vanya tiptoed, barely reaching eye level with her mailbox unit. Peeking inside, she found old coupons and the two other invitations labelled with her brother's names. In a rush, she stuffed everything in her pocket and headed out the door.

Cold air seeped through Vanya's autumn jacket. Her nose hid underneath her cotton scarf as she ran towards the bus stop with her violin tugging at her shoulders. In a rare instance, she caught the bus before the doors closed.

Once situated in the back, Vanya clenched her fist repeatedly, feeling an annoying ache from her knuckles to the tip of her fingers. It was probably not her smartest idea to have been excessively typing away for hours before having to attend her orchestra rehearsal right after.

The bus route she travelled to get to the auditorium was changed due to road construction. Now, it unfortunately passed by The Umbrella Academy mansion. She made a habit of looking away when passing by, but with her novel forcing memories to resurface and the added surprise of Allison's wedding invitation, Vanya couldn't help but stare.

The front steps were empty, not a speck of any dirt or mud. In the corner was a tall pile of red and yellow leaves. A rake rested beside the entrance door. Mom must've cleaned recently. Do robots get bored? She must be now that Klaus wasn't there to jump into the pile of leaves. And maybe a little lonely now that Diego wasn't there to help her rake the leaves back into place. He was so kind to mom. Vanya wished he could have been kind to her as well.

A mailman walked towards the academy gates and shuffled through his duffle bag. Vanya saw him toss a few slips of paper and envelopes into the mailbox before the bus moved forward.

Taking out her now dented invitation, Vanya smoothed out the creases with her thumb and reread the information over and over. Even with the personalized message, she was hesitant to believe Allison wanted her to be at the wedding. Maybe she invited her out of pity or felt obligated to do so because they were sisters. Or perhaps she really did love Vanya and wanted to see her again. It was a foreign concept to ponder on; love.

Allison always did seem to be one of the only siblings that genuinely cared about Vanya. She regularly dragged her around the house when in need of a playmate. She included her in group conversations whenever she could. She was the sibling who defended her the most, second to Five. It seemed easier to dismiss Vanya, but Allison chose not to. That was something she was truly grateful for.

But she was always so manipulative even without her powers. So guilty of lying to get what she wanted. And what she wanted right now was for Vanya to find Diego and Klaus.

How the hell was she even going to find these two, anyway? With their limited connection and the busyness of the city, it was probably impossible. Especially Klaus who had no clear direction once leaving the academy. Vanya could only guess he scattered the city in search of quick-fixes. Such a shame but she couldn't quite blame his poor life choices. When the drugs weren't taking control of his conscience, the spirits were.

As for Diego, he had aimed to graduate from the police academy when he left home. Now, Vanya could only guess he patrolled the city as a police officer, but even with a more civilized lifestyle, she had yet to bump into him. Thank God for that.

So finding her brothers was already proven to be a difficult task. Her willingness to do so was at its minimum as well.

Vanya made a mental note to get an extra wedding gift for Allison to serve as an apology.

* * *

 At rehearsals, Vanya managed to flub her pacing in the same exact spots she did last week. No one seemed to notice her mistakes, though. She decided to stay behind feeling sorry anyway and practiced alone on stage.

Vanya ran through _The Dance of Sugar Plum Fairy_ for December's performance at least five times until she finally perfected it. She then got to the point, where glancing at her music sheets was not necessary.

Satisfied with her progress, she looked up from her violin and was met with a sea of empty chairs like usual. However, there was a tall and dark figure in the back who just had just exited the room. They seemed to have left an empty container of Chinese takeout on one of the seats, along with a nearly empty beer case. She wondered how long they were there and if they were listening to her play. Though, It was most likely a homeless man looking for shelter.

A janitor then entered. She glared up at Vanya with a slouched posture and tired eyes.

"Time to wrap it up, lady." Her gravelly voice echoed throughout the auditorium and Vanya hurried to pack her things up.

Vanya exited through the back door and it led her to a dark alleyway. She pulled her hoodie over her head when greeted with a light rainfall.

Usually, when she left rehearsals, it was in the afternoons and the alley was empty with pigeons sitting on a wooden plank in the dumpster that the garbage men always seemed to miss. But on this chilly evening, she was met with three individuals wearing baggy clothing and greying hair. They were hunched over in the corner smoking cigarettes and mumbling to one another.

Vanya clenched her violin case tighter at the sound of the door closing behind her. The three men darted their eyes towards her, and she did the same to them. They stood frozen in the eerie silence, all strangers to one another.

"Were you the one playin' in there?" The larger of three asked and he ashed his cigarette on the brick wall.

She gave a small nod to him along with a polite smile. He quirked his eyebrow upwards in response and his other two friends shared a look.

When nothing else was said, Vanya walked the opposite direction, a bit quicker than usual.

Footsteps from behind could be heard. She looked over her shoulder seeing the three were not far behind. She quickened her pace.

Not long after, she was running. But not fast enough. She suddenly felt herself jolt back into the larger man's chest. His breathing was heavy and he reeked of alcohol and sweat.

Vanya, heart pounding out of her chest, yelled for help but his large and chalky hand covered her mouth. In a frantic manner, she squirmed out of his release and found herself in a puddle without her violin.

The men ripped her violin out of its case. They shared a bemused look with one another and examined the instrument back and front. "Bet this can get us a few hundred bucks, huh?"

"Give it back--"

The larger of the three thrust his foot into Vanya's stomach before she could even finish her sentence. Eyes now flooding with tears, she tried again to yell for help but it just came out breathy.

The larger man was now being pulled away by his bearded friend but he was stubborn and stayed hovering over Vanya. Though the night skies darkened his features, her stomach dropped at the sight of his crazed eyes and toothy smirk.

Vanya flinched, blocking her face with her arms when the man raised his boot again. So useless were her mechanisms but in another moment of desperation, she opened her mouth and attempted to push out another scream.

To both the men and her own surprise, an ear-piercing battle cry was let out.

Except it wasn't from her. It was too shrill to be hers.

It had built up from a low growl into a continuous high-pitched shriek that could likely crack windows.

In a moment of weariness and confusion, the larger man paused and whipped his head around to find the sound.

And just like that, an explosion of shattering glass impacted the back of his head and he came crashing down next to Vanya, along with her violin.

The screaming stopped and was replaced with wild, frantic laughter. But all sound had been drowned out as Vanya focused on the blood that seeped from the back of the larger man's bald scalp. It slowly spilled into the puddle she sat in.

In a blink of an eye, Vanya found herself being pulled off the ground and on to her feet. She met eyes with a taller individual who was not apart of the other three men. In his hand, a broken beer bottle.

"Didn't think this was your type of crowd, Vanya!" He said with a wink.

Large and green were his eyes, and his skin was drained of colour. His attire was dark yet confident; a fur coat that was as uncoordinated as his hair, and leather pants tight and probably uncomfortable.

Vanya's mouth dropped. Holy shit. "Klaus?!"

Klaus was not given a chance to respond as his left cheek was met with a jaw-cracking punch. He twirled at the impact, whining in agony yet still giggling. The attacker turned his back to silently cuss at his now throbbing fist.

With the attacker distracted, Vanya quickly helped her brother up, but he pushed her towards the opening of the alleyway. "Run, Vanya! Run for the hills! I got this!"

He let out a loud growl as he smashed the remaining pieces of the bottle onto the head of the throbbing-knuckled-man, but it wasn't enough to knock him out. Jumping on to his back was Klaus' next course of action.

Vanya watched as her estranged brother now clawed the man's hair out with his recently painted nails. Certainly, a sight to behold.

She blinked rapidly and snapped out of her frozen state.

Violin. She needed her violin.

Perhaps a selfish instinct to act on, but she hadn't the time to think wisely.

She turned to retrieve her instrument but was met eyes with the third man– the bearded one– as he swiftly grabbed it and bolted towards the streets.

With her eyebrows furrowed and fist clenched, Vanya ran after him. Though just a wooden, stringed instrument, her father chose to give it to her and no one else. It made her special and to take that away from her, who would she be?

She stumbled on to her knees, still feeling an agonizing pain in her stomach from the kick. She yelled and tried pulling herself back up but to no avail. Wrapping her arms around herself, she felt utterly useless.

That's who she would be. Useless.

"Vanya--" She darted her eyes over to Klaus seeing he was still piggybacking the fist-throbbing-man, but Klaus was now being slammed into the brick wall repeatedly. "I change--" He hit the wall. Then was pulled away. "My mind--" He hit the wall again. Then pulled away. "I don't--" Hit the wall. Pulled away. "Got this--" Hit. Pulled. "HELP!"

Breath heavy, Vanya slowly lifted herself up only to fall back on to the ground. Utterly useless.

Not long after, Vanya found Klaus landing beside her. They both laid on the cold ground in agony as the last man standing — a little less hair on his head, and fire burning in his eyes — searched through the dumpster. He smirked, taking out a wooden plank.

He approached them slowly, raising his weapon above his head, ready to attack.

"Ah, shit..." Klaus sighed and let out a weak laugh. "Twas a good family reunion while it lasted, huh Vanya? Guess we'll have to continue it in the afterlife."

Vanya gulped at his remark, finding no humour in it. He added on anyway. "Lucky Ben, though. He's been absolutely dying to talk to anybody that's not me."

Vanya stared at Klaus, giving him a look of confusion. But before she could even question him, thunderstruck. Rain poured harder. And right above their heads were flying knives that spiked the wooden plank like darts.

The impact of the knives pushed the man backward. His eyes widened in confusion at the sight. Vanya was the same. Klaus was ecstatic.

Another knife made its way through the air but this time, it found its place impaled in the man's right shoulder. Soon, he was down on the ground screaming, with both his kneecaps replaced with the sharp objects.

The gruesome sight left Vanya with an uncomfortable lump in her throat.

Klaus, on the other hand, was pumping his fists in the air with his middle finger stuck up, letting out triumphant cheers.

Excitedly, he turned his head towards the direction of where the knives were being thrown, and Vanya copied his movement hesitantly. There, stood a figure in the shadows dragging a fidgeting body behind him. Once closer, Vanya was able to identify the body as the bearded man, now without her violin, and instead a developing bruise on his cheek. And the man carrying him —

"Diego, our hero!" Klaus exclaimed with his lips pursed and hands clasped together.

Diego, a few more scars on his face than when Vanya last saw him all those years ago, ignored Klaus' exclaims and busied himself by pulling his knives out of the bearded man.

Klaus, completely unfazed by Diego's lack of acknowledgement, took out a random beer bottle from his large coat pocket and cracked it open on the pavement. He drank it while laying down.

Vanya, shaking from the cold puddle she still laid in, rapidly darted her eyes between the two strange men.

Huh.

So maybe it wasn't impossible to find her brothers after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hey, maybe we should bring Seven this time?"_

_She lifts her eyelids at the mention of her name. She recognizes the voice to be her sister's. She remains awake, staring up at the ceiling of her room, listening to the whispers down the hall._

_"What?" It's Two's voice she hears now. Two sounds annoyed, like always. "Why would we do that?"_

_"'Cause she's our sister?" Three says in a defensive tone._

_"Yeah, bu-but she's not apart of the academy." Says Two, equally irked._

_"I mean, she kinda is." It is Four who is speaking now. "She's with us in class when Pogo's teaching. And sometimes, she even does my homework!"_

_There is a muffled slap followed by Four crying out an "Ow!"_

_Three hisses. "Stop being lazy and do your own work!"_

_And Six gasps. "Wait a minute, is that why you get perfect grades all the time!? That's so unfair! You're cheating!"_

_"No, I adapted. Right, Five?"_

_"Are we going or not?" Five, completely ignoring Four, sighs impatiently. "I'm getting hungry."_

_"Not without Seven." Says Three._

_"She's already asleep." Two argues._

_"So we'll wake her up." Three argues back._

_Two grumbles. "C'mon, do you really want to babysit her for the whole trip?"_

_"Babysit?"_

_"Yeah. The streets are dangerous this late an-an-and she's not exactly prepared like us."_

_"Bringing Seven does sound risky." One admits._

_Five scoffs. "Risky? There is no risk. It's literally a fifteen-minute trip. Ten if we run."_

_"A lot can happen in ten minutes." One claims. "What if she gets lost trying to keep up with us? Or what if an enemy attacks? Or what if she gets kidnapped? Or stabbed? Or shot? Or robbed? Or–"_

_"You're overthinking." Five cuts him off._

_"No, I'm being cautious."_

_"Why can't we just bring her back a doughnut or something?" Two suggests._

_"Because it's not just about the doughnuts, Number Two." Five explains frustration heard in his voice. "She's locked in this house like the rest of us. She should be able to see the world outside these walls as well."_

_Two exhales. "Bro, wh-wh-what's even stopping her from leaving the house? She doesn't do anything here other than play her violin. I bet she could leave whenever she wanted and dad won't even care."_

_Five laughs. "Wow, you really don't know anything about her."_

_"I'm just saying, she doesn't have the world depending on-on-on her all the time."_

_"That means nothing. Dad is still a dick to her."_

_At this, Four cackles loudly and six shushes him._

_"Don't talk about dad like that." One chimes in. "He's not a—" One mutters something. "He's just being critical. It's the only way we can grow and improve."_

_"The old man has no idea what he's talking about half the time." Five declares. "He's practically ancient at this point. And I'm talking like, 60-years-old-ancient. That's around the age you start losing your memory."_

_"He's probably losing his hearing as well!" Four adds, still laughing._

_"Guys, GUYS!" Three interrupts them with a harsh whisper. "We're wasting time! Can we bring Seven or what?!"_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"Whatever."_

_"Do you think they have croissants?"_

_One, Five, Two, and Four speak at the same time. There is a long pause._

_Five exhales. "This is stupid."_

_"You're stupid." Two murmurs back._

_"Whatever the verdict is, I'll be outside." The familiar sound of Five doing a spatial jump echoes through the hallways._

_"We're taking her." Three's tone is strict. "Please, Number one?"_

_"But—"_

_"Pleaaase?"_

_"We just can't. I'm sorry, Three."_

_"I... I heard a rumour you changed your mind."_

_Another pause then a sigh from One._

_"...Nevermind. Three is right. We should bring Seven."_

_"No, wait, she just—"_

_"I don't want to hear it, Number Two. I've made up my mind."_

_Two scoffs. Though she can not see him, she can guess Two is rolling his eyes._

_"....But you have to keep a keen eye on her." Says One._

_Three agrees to his terms before letting out a squeal of excitement._

_"Let's get this window opened." Instructs One. There's a faint click. "Hey, be careful, Four!"_

_She then hears a thud coming from outside followed by a series of cusses let out by Number Four. She imagines his landing from the second floor to the ground was less than elegant._

_There is another thud but it is much tamer than the first. Then another thud, then another._

_"You go ahead. I'll go get Seven." Says Three_

_"Wait," Says Two and there is a pause. "I just––" He clears his throat before continuing in a mumbled manner. "If she trips and gets hits by a car or-or-or whatever, it's your fault and your problem."_

_"I know, I know. She'll be fine. Promise."_

_There is one last thud from outside. It is quiet again with nothing for her to listen to except the chirping crickets, hopping in the front yard. A few moments pass. There is a click at her door. In comes her sister, wearing a toothy smile._

_"Pssst, Number Seven! Are you awake? C'mon, get up!"_

_get up!_

_get up!_

_get up!_

_get up_

_get up._

_Get up._

_Get up._

_Get up._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Get up."

Vanya blinked uncontrollably, attempting to clear her blurred vision. It wasn't enough for the relentless rain that came running through her eyelashes. What she could make of the blur in front of her, was a hand just a few inches away from her face. Glancing up, she was greeted with Diego's bold and dark eyes. With it, the all too familiar domino mask once used for uniform at The Umbrella Academy.

Hesitantly, Vanya took his hand and was pulled up.

"Any injuries?" He asked once she found her footing and she shook her head. That was a lie. Her stomach still ached from the kick she endured earlier. To Vanya's relief, he had not the time to question her further once interrupted by the sound of sirens approaching from the distance.

He looked towards the sound. "You called the cops?"

She shook her head but realized his back was facing her. "No, I didn't. I should've but...." She trailed off, unable to come up with a valid excuse. It didn't seem Diego was looking for one though.

"Well, they're coming." He simply stated as he removed his mask and put it in his breast pocket. In a moment of realization then confusion, Vanya tilted her head at him. Wasn't _he_ a cop?

Suddenly, his shoulders went tense. "Shit..." He passed Vanya and made his way towards Klaus, who was laying on the ground. His limps were spread out, much like a starfish, and an empty beer bottle rested beside him.

Diego forced Klaus onto his feet and his snoring came to an abrupt halt. Confusion plastered Klaus' face as Diego patted him up and down briskly. Once realizing what was happening, Klaus rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed whine. "A bit forward, don't you think?"

Diego ignored his quips and dug inside his fur coat. He pulled out a small baggie. In it, tiny white tablets.

Klaus cleared his throat. "Those are vitamins. I'm malnourished, you see–"

Cutting his explanation short, Diego shoved the "vitamins" back into Klaus' pocket and instructed him to flee from the scene before the cops showed up. Klaus insisted he charm his way out of a ticket, but Diego reminded him that he is "an idiot" and being ticketed for possessing drugs is "not a thing" but ending up in jail was.

In an instant, Klaus frantically escaped the scene of the crime, crashing into a few trash bins along the way. Vanya wondered if that was the last she would see of him. She should have thanked him.

"Aren't we going to get in trouble for this?" Vanya asked after a minute had passed. Still, Diego was watching their brother disappear into the streets.

"They won't know we're with him." He answered but Vanya shook her head.

"No, I mean–" Though an uncomfortable sight, she brought his attention to the bodies around them, with hesitant gesturing. The man who had been screaming was now completely silent. "Aren't they– I don't know– dead?"

Diego darted his eyes at her and she shrank into her coat. "What? No, of course not." He sounded offended. "Badly beat up? Sure, but it was all in self-defence. Unless you're not telling me something?"

She blinked and shook her head.

"Then we'll be fine. Just be calm and follow my lead."

Vanya repeated the words in her head. _Be calm._

It never really worked the other few times she had tried it, yet she continued the mechanism almost mechanically. _Be calm_. Why was that so hard? She hadn't done anything wrong yet she picked on her nails nervously and her throat felt awfully tight. _Be calm_. Maybe it was her fault. She should've just ran faster or exited through the front doors instead of the back. She wouldn't have bothered the men, and nobody would have gotten hurt. None of this would have happened if she hadn't been so stupid. _Be calm_. Blue and red lights lit up the once dark alleyway. Multiple police cars pulled up. _Be calm_. Vanya's fingers curled around the pill bottle in her pocket tightly. _Be calm_. With her brother not looking, she shook a pill into her palm and swallowed it dry. _Be calm_. Policemen and women exited their cars with guns pointed at them. _Be calm_. They yelled for them to put their hands up. _Becalmbecalmbe_ —

* * *

The time was 1:46 AM. The attackers were sent to the hospital while Vanya and Diego were taken to the police station. Interviews were conducted, statements were taken, and evidence was archived. Thanks to the janitor who had called the cops and the security cameras that recorded the whole ordeal in the alleyway, Vanya and Diego were free to go.

Vanya remained at the station for a few more minutes in hopes her violin would be returned. She sat alone in the corner watching police officers shuffle perps in and out. Some screamed and fidgeted in an attempt to free themselves from the cold cuffs wrapped tightly around their wrists. But most perps were quiet and solemn. They sat behind bars with their heads bowed down. The only movement they made was the slow rise and fall of their chests.

They were breathing. They were alive. It was such a rarity. Vanya had seen The Umbrella Academy take the lives of so many enemies. She wondered how many were able to get away to hear themselves breathe again.

The clock reached 2:00 AM when Vanya was told they were unsuccessful in finding her violin. She nodded, trying to hide her disappointment and thanked them for their help anyway.

Scanning the area, she spotted Diego in the same place he had been for the last three hours; perched against a desk, speaking to a female patrol officer. He seemed comfortable and even a little playful if that was even possible (Vanya saw a smirk tug on the corner of his lip just for a split second). The lady was the same, but she made a more noticeable effort remaining composed and expressionless.

Vanya contemplated on whether or not to say goodbye. As much as she rather avoid him at all costs, he pretty much saved her life.

Holding her breath, Vanya made her way towards them. She stopped midway. He was laughing now. He seemed busy. Vanya turned back around. She would only inconvenience him.

She left the station, declining the car ride offered by police officers. The bus stop was nearby anyway. Outside, the rain had stopped but the wind continued to howl aggressively through the city. Vanya rested at a bus shelter and hid her face underneath her scarf.

The roads were empty with only the flicking street lights to keep her company. It was haunting, but the lack of angered drivers slamming their car horns and the lack of chattering pedestrians crowding the sidewalks, made Vanya feel at peace in some odd way.

She hugged her stomach, pain no longer lingering but it was still tender. Then she closed her eyes and focused on the silence in an attempt to clear her clustered mind.

Silence. She just needed silence. Complete silence from this too-long-of-a-day.

Loud honking had Vanya's heart pounding out of her chest. With her eyes now wide open, she sat up with her fingers desperately clenching the bench she sat on. A dark car with its window down parked in front of her. In the driver's seat; her brother, Diego, looking straight ahead and wearing his usual wooden expression.

"Get in. I'm dropping you off." 

* * *

 In the car, they sat in an awkward silence. Diego had ignored Vanya's directions to her apartment and she was beginning to believe they were just driving aimlessly.

"Gotta say, it's a real bold move to be on the streets, late at night, by yourself, right after you got beat up doing the same exact thing." Said Diego, breaking the long silence, in a casual tone. "Why didn't you just wait for me?"

Vanya shrugged and folded her arms tighter. "I don't know. You looked busy."

"I wasn't."

Another unbearably tense pause of silence passed before Diego spoke up once again.

"Why didn't you tell me you got hurt?" When Vanya had no answer, Diego continued. "I saw the video of the fight. He kicked you in the stomach. You could barely stand— you were wheezing."

Vanya let out a tired sigh. "I'm fine. It wasn't that bad."

"You don't know that. There could be internal bleeding."

She squinted at him. "It's been like four hours since it happened."

"You still should've told me when I asked."

Quite irritated, Vanya side-eyed him, expecting his forehead to be wrinkled in frustration. Instead, he focused on the road, eyes blinking slowly with boredom.

Vanya let out another sigh.

"Yeah, you're right." She admitted weakly. "Sorry. I just– I don't know. Things went by so quick and I was still trying to process everything."

Diego said nothing else on the matter. She kept silent as well and leaned against the window, looking down at her lap.

"You hungry?" He asked after a few minutes of quiet driving.

Vanya, failing to keep herself awake, shook her head mechanically. "No, not really."

The car had stopped and Diego unbuckled his seat belt. "Well, I am. Stay here."

Before Vanya could say anything, the car door slammed closed and Diego sauntered off.

Lifting her head back up, she looked out the window and It appeared they were parked in front of a diner still with it's neon signs on. A small smirk emerged across her lips. Griddy's Doughnuts; The academy's favourite destination when sneaking out late at night.

Through the glass, she saw the same red and tethered booths, the display containing a colourful assortment of sweets she always had a hard time choosing from (she usually ended up with a simple glazed doughnut), and even the kind lady who had served them all those nights. So many fond memories were made at Griddy's. Moments that made Vanya feel like she was truly apart of the Hargreeves family.

Vanya fiddled with the car handle but it would not budge. She eyed Diego as he grabbed a magazine from the display by the entrance. He rolled it up before entering the establishment.

Vanya's lips thinned. Number Seven: left behind again.

Diego walked past the counters and towards the only other customer in the diner. The customer had their back facing the entrance, though it looked like they were fiddling with something on their table.

Vanya winced when Diego smacked the customer from behind their head with his magazine. He pulled the individual out of the booth and Diego's aggression suddenly made sense, once Vanya recognized the individual to be Klaus.

Though Diego didn't seem as excited to bump into their dear, mess-of-a-brother again, Vanya let out an audible sigh of relief seeing Klaus had safely escaped the police.

She must have missed it somehow, but Diego now had Klaus in a headlock.

Klaus' hands were flailing all over the place, trying to escape his aggressive embrace. Diego seemed to have won the fight when he stuffed whatever Klaus was playing with on his table, into his pocket.

Diego then dragged Klaus with him when approaching the counter to take his order. As Diego spoke to the waitress, Klaus' mouth would not stop moving up and down. Diego gave him the magazine he slapped him, seemingly as an attempt to shut him up. A rather weak strategy but It surprisingly worked seeing as Klaus refused to blink away from the colourful pages.

Receiving his order in two separate paper bags, Diego left the diner still pulling Klaus along. He tossed him into the back seat and Diego made his way to the driver's seat. Once again, the three siblings were reunited in the most unconventional way.

Vanya immediately turned to Klaus to greet him but he remained intensely engrossed in the flashy magazine, having not the time to properly acknowledge Vanya. It was her fault for expecting anything more.

"HOLY SHIT!" She flinched at his sudden outburst. Klaus continued on with his abrasive energy. "That can't be a real number... Do you know how much Allison's engagement ring costs?!"

With excitement flashing yellow in his wide eyes, his head whipped up and he awaited an answer from Vanya. She was too focused on his bruised cheek to give him one. It appeared so much worse than it did hours earlier.

"A whopping twenty-thousand buckaroos!" He shoved the magazine in her face and she suddenly found herself eye-to-eye with her celebrity sister.

"Stop with that shit." Diego ripped the magazine out of his hands tossed it on to the car's dashboard. "Here." Vanya hesitantly grabbed the paper bag Diego was offering to her. Inside, a glazed doughnut.

As Klaus reached for the magazine, Diego pushed him into his seat and began driving with a bitten bagel in his free hand. Vanya opened her mouth to thank Diego for the doughnut but was quickly cut off.

"Imagine, how stupidly loaded you'd have to be to buy a fifteen-thousand-dollar ring." Said Klaus, hunching forward between the driver and passenger seat. " _Fuck_ - _You Money_ , I believe it's called."

Diego pushed him back again. "It's definitely a ' _fuck you_ ' to the academy."

"Why, you sound rather envious, Diego..." Klaus cooed. "I like it."

"I'm not envious. I just think it's bullshit she's using her special abilities to be in shitty movies."

Klaus hummed in amusement. "Sounds like envy to me, brother."

Diego grumbled and shook his head but did not make the effort to defend himself further. With a satisfied smirk, Klaus winked at Vanya through the rear-view, as if in cahoots. She gave a small smile back to him.

"I wonder how Luther is doing." Klaus mused with a finger tapping at his chin. "You know, with Allison soon-to-be wedded and all."

When Klaus had no follow up comments and Diego had no response, Vanya went ahead and finally spoke up.

"They were a thing, weren't they?"

"Oh!" Klaus chuckled. "Oh, they definitely were. They'd deny it but they couldn't quite hide those lovey-dovey-googly-eyes at the dining table."

Vanya scoffed in agreement, remembering exactly what Klaus was referring to. "Being as we were cooped up in that house with no real personal space," Said Vanya. "I think we all at one point walked in on those two being a bit too close."

All three siblings shivered at their own separate memories.

"Luther is probably too busy playing dad's games to give a shit about who Allison's banging, anyway." Diego murmured.

"You know," Said Klaus in thought. "I haven't seen Luther on the news in a while actually. Maybe he finally graduated from the academy?"

"Doubt it. Dad wouldn't let him. He's his number one, after all." Said Diego.

On the topic of Luther and Allison, Vanya was reminded of the wedding invitations in her pocket. Hesitantly, she took them out, seeing they were now folded in awkward ways and rather soggy from the rain. It was quite surreal to see her brother's names written on paper after all these years. Now, she found herself stuck in the car with them at 2:30 AM in the morning. It was quite the night.

She handed Klaus' invitation first. "Allison sent me your guys' invitation to the wedding."

In complete disbelief, Klaus looked at her with round, doe eyes. He took his invitation and stared at it carefully.

"We're invited?"

Vanya shrugged, still incapable of believing it herself. Diego held his bagel in his mouth when Vanya handed him his invitation. He didn't look impressed.

Klaus, with his envelope torn apart, skimmed the card in a mumbled manner before exclaiming, "Well, tickle me pink!" His leg then crossed over the other. "And here I thought our only-successful-sibling forgot about us peasants. Ah, and look at this, the plane tickets are paid for! How thoughtful... Shame she didn't ask us to be bridesmaid, huh, Vanya?"

She chuckled at the thought.

"If you don't mind, Vanya, may you be so kind as to put my name on the gift you're going to give Allison? I'm currently on a pursuit for pesos and I'm afraid I won't have enough by the time of the wedding."

"Sure," Agreed Vanya. The wedding was in six months but she thought it not necessary to bring up. "I'm not exactly sure what to buy her. She's pretty well off, being super famous and all."

Klaus nodded in an understanding. "Ah, but there's one thing you can't put a price on; Our love."

Diego groaned and Vanya couldn't help but smirk at his annoyance. Suddenly, Klaus gasped and his head perked up excitedly.

"Oh! You know what would be a brilliant, and more importantly, free wedding gift for our dear sister? Why don't you play a song for her on that violin of yours? Mmm!" He kissed his fingers.

"I don't know. Seems a bit cheesy." Vanya admitted sheepishly.

"But you've always been so lovely at it." Klaus suddenly froze with his wide eyes staring right ahead into an empty space. He leaned into his seat and rested his head on the window. "So very lovely... You looked so at peace with that violin of yours..." In a soft-tone, he began humming to the tune of Sugar Plum Fairy to himself.

Despite his sudden lost-daze, Vanya hid her bashful smile. She had been practising that song all day. Perhaps a coincidence, but It was comforting to believe her brother had been listening to her play during those lonely rehearsals.

Back at the academy, he often did so. He would become uncharacteristically silent, simply stared in awe or closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, and only spoke to say she played beautifully. Ben would be there to listen too whilst reading his novels. And when Five wasn't busy practicing his spatial jumps, he would do the same.

It was nice to have an audience sometimes.

From the side of her eye, she saw Klaus was fast asleep. It was a sweet sight, but like a harsh, chilling breeze, the delightful warmth in her heart was blown away by the icy presence of Diego.

"I'm not going." Without even opening it, he had handed his invitation back to her. He removed his bagel from his mouth, returning it to his free hand.

Vanya's frown was slanted, though she couldn't say she was surprised by his decision. She asked anyway, "Why not?"

"Why do you think?" Diego rebuked sharply. "Allison's entire career has been built on rumours and lies that she, herself, constructed. I doubt her marriage proposal was any different."

A small laugh escaped Vanya's lips but seeing Diego was serious, her smile faded and she suddenly felt it necessary to be offended on behalf of Allison. How could he accuse their own sister of such cruelty? Allison had enough heart to invite them to her wedding, yet Diego still viewed her in the most cynical way after all these years. Maybe Klaus was right, he really was envious.

"Allison wouldn't do something like that." Defended Vanya.

"Oh, but she would." Diego maintained. He did not elaborate on his thought and left Vanya in silence once again, as he glanced back at Klaus who was murmuring in his sleep. Vanya would usually be fine with the lack of communication between them, but now her fingers tapped rapidly on her arm, with irritation.

"I mean, how would you know?" Vanya muttered after a few minutes. "You probably haven't talked to her in like, six years."

"And you have?"

Vanya parted her lips, ready to argue back but Diego went on,

"Vanya, she has been manipulating people her whole life, including us. What makes you think she's changed?" His eyebrow cocked when Vanya was unresponsive. Diego went on, "She was so quick to escape the academy and make a new name for herself, she didn't stop to realize that it required actual work. Tell me you're not the littlest bit skeptical on how she managed to snag a leading role for a blockbuster movie, just after a year she left home."

"She's... she's talented that's why she's successful," Vanya said steadily. "She has always wanted to be an actress. I've heard her rehearse script lines in her bedroom."

"And you wanted to be a violinist. You wanted to perform on stage to crowds of millions, so you'd practice every single day, none stop. Now, I may have missed it when flipping through the daily papers, but tell me, Vanya, where has hours of violin lessons gotten you?" Diego side-eyed her, wearing an obnoxious smirk, awaiting a reply. Though they both knew the answer; Nowhere. She's gotten nowhere.

"And I'm sure the police academy worked well for you." She snapped back bitterly, jaw clenched.

Her sharp glare could cut stone. She was ready to be kicked out of the car, or for him or explode into a fire of rage. Instead, he simply blinked at her with his devious smirk remaining.

"I was too good for them." He had the audacity to wink at her, then take a large bite of his bagel before focusing back on the road.

What an insufferable asshole.

"Now," He continued but Vanya wasn't listening anymore. "You can go ahead and attend Allison's wedding, pretend everything is all hunky-dory and shit, I don't care. But It wasn't talent or luck that got Allison rich and happy. It were her rumours."

Vanya, looking out the window, ignored her brother for the rest of the ride. Still, she had no idea if Diego knew where he was driving but she was unwilling to utter even a single syllable to him, even if it meant they got lost. His judgement was clouded by his own giant ego, he wouldn't listen to her anyway.

That's what irritated Vanya the most; his arrogance.

He was so proud of himself, chest puffed and chin slightly lifted when he spoke. He acted like he knew everything and everyone when in reality he took no time to actually talk to his family without it being a dig of some kind. Any valid points he made, if there even was one, was overshadowed by Vanya's boiling anger towards him. All she could focus on was his hypocrisy and lack of empathy. Had he not cared for anyone's success but his own? And who was he to preach about change when he had yet to ditch the domino mask tucked in his breast pocket?

Vanya's train of thought was interrupted by Klaus, who's murmurs escalated into whimpers.

Vanya was then thrust forward as the car took a sudden stop. Klaus' head slammed into the back of Diego's seat.

"Geez Louise, Diego!" Klaus, now completely awake, rubbed his forehead and groaned. Diego stayed silent, just watching their brother as he stretched his arms up and let out a yawn.

"Hey! You know that animated movie about the birds?" Klaus randomly mentioned. "Well, when the peacock started talking and I recognized Allison's voice, I thought I was tripping major balls! Turns out I really was. Sadly, I'm not allowed inside the zoo anymore. Will you sneak me in someday?"

The car went silent. Diego let out a long and tired sigh.

"Is this a good place to drop you off?" He asked Vanya, completely disregarding Klaus' question.

Vanya nodded, hiding her shock that he managed to find her place without directions. Still, she hadn't looked at him straight in the eye nor spoken a word to him. Though she would break that practice to thank him for the ride in a mumbled manner. Purposely but without a real reason, she left his invitation on the passenger's seat.

Klaus blew her a kiss and waved through his rolled-down window before she turned around, into her building.

Unlocking her apartment doors, Vanya switched on lights and she rested at her kitchen table. She sat in her soaking clothes in silence, staring at her wedding invitation as she munched her glazed doughnut.

She thought about Allison, and how successful she had gotten.

Vanya eyed her typewriter from across the room. A half-written paper still hanging from its carriage. She looked at the clock. It was 3:00 AM.

Finishing her doughnut, she sat at her desk and continued typing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I captured Diegos "fuck u, u fucking loser get in the car it's cold outside" vibe
> 
> and klaus' "emo Victorian working at hot topic" vibe 
> 
> and vanya's "im sensitive aUBREY" vibe
> 
> btw they haven't seen Luther around cause he got knocked the fuck out and is in the process of becoming a monkey boy at this point


	4. Chapter 4

Vanya started writing her autobiography in October. She planned to send a completed manuscript to a publisher in eight months.

By the beginning of November, Vanya finished writing about Number One. Also at this time, she had bumped into her brothers and lost her violin. A week later, her violin randomly appeared at the foot of her door. No damage was done other than her bow having a few hairs popping out, but that was an easy fix. She dug around her violin case but found no note left behind.

Mid-December, Number Two's chapter was halfway complete. Vanya had also performed for the Christmas concert. Despite her nerves, she made no mistakes, just like she practiced. It helped to imagine Klaus was somewhere in the back, listening to her play.

When January approached, Vanya wrote everything she had to say about Two and continued on to Three. Vanya's schedule got rather packed when eager parents forced their children to take up violin lessons for the New Year.

Nearing the end of February, Vanya was still writing about Number Three. She went out one day and bought a rustic wooden picture frame at a small antique store. She kept it in a gift box and wrapped it in flamingo pink wrapping paper. In bold silver cursive, Vanya wrote Klaus' name beside her own.

During March, Vanya revisited Number Two's chapter. She came across a picture of Diego's face in the corner of the fourth page of the daily newspaper. It was for a cage match... Or was it for a wrestling match? Or a boxing match? Whatever it was, it inspired (yes, that's the word she decided to go with) her to write a little more about her dear brother.

And by April, Vanya jumped back where she had left off with Number Three's chapter. She finished writing right before boarding the plane to California.

* * *

 Ah, _California_. The _Golden State_ , they often called it.

It was Vanya's first time visiting and she did not know it was possible for traffic to be worse than at her home city. And despite living alone in her tiny apartment, Vanya felt even more secluded in the large city of Los Angeles, with hundreds bumping into her as she tried to make her way towards a taxi pick up.

Vanya had not seen Klaus or Diego since their unplanned reunion all those months ago. She thought and hoped to find Klaus on the plane, but felt it more likely he had forgotten all about the occasion. Now, with the faint music playing from the car radio, she travelled to the wedding, silent and alone.

Arriving at the venue, she was met with the bright flashing lights of Paparazzi. None of were focused on her though. A vaguely familiar face walked by, and the cameras followed like a school of ducklings.

In fact, most guests appeared vaguely familiar. She could have sworn she just passed by that one kid who was in that one commercial. And holy shit is that Paul Rudd?!

Vanya would continue to stare in awe as she entered the venue. It stood right in front of a private beach, and the structure was similar to that of a large and luxurious mansion. The ceiling reached high and had a whimsical pattern as it went inwards. Glass chandeliers sparkled a baby blue hue, as the sun came through the stained skylights. On the gift table stood giant boxes, perfectly wrapped with large bows and gold ribbons. Vanya placed hers on the floor, seeing as there was no more space on the table.

She was beginning to feel awfully underdressed. It was an unspoken rule to allow the bride to shine, so Vanya chose to wear a simple, flower-patterned blazer with well-fitted pants. Not many people followed that rule, nor did the venue itself.

The place was packed with chattering celebrities and posh individuals that held their chin up. Timidly, Vanya seated herself in the very last row of chairs, where no one was.

The ceremony began not too long after. Triumphant orchestral music played throughout. She was familiar with the song, _La Vie en Rose_ , and with years of violin training, her fingers couldn't help but play along.

Everyone stood up as the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked in, with their arms hooked together. The ladies wore short blue dresses that flowed from behind. Lace sleeves covered their arms, and their pearl-white heels clicked-and-clacked almost simultaneously, with every step they took. A delightful flower crown rested on their heads and the gold necklace they wore, matched the bow ties of the groomsmen.

A smile tugged on the corner of Vanya's lip. They all looked so beautiful.

"We could've worn it better."

Vanya spat a swear and flinched when hot breath hit her neck. She turned to her right and couldn't help but flinch again when met with eyes drenched in eyeliner.

Holy shit. Again.

"Klaus, when did you get here?!" Vanya blurted through a harsh whisper.

Vanya's ever so vibrant brother, never failing to surprise her with his abrupt nature, let out a laugh and folded his arms over his exposed chest. "Vanya, please, who keeps track of those kinds of things?"

All that covered Klaus was a bedazzled bow tie, a mesh turtleneck, and a split leather skirt. Vanya found herself having to tilt her head a bit higher with her brother in heels. Seemed he got the memo to dress bold.

"I didn't see you at the airport," Vanya mentioned, lowering her voice once noticing the bothered glances they were receiving.

Klaus did the same, but with minimum effort. "Funny story, they kicked me out before I could even board the plane."

"Then how did you get here?"

"As much as I'd love to share my sources, they, unfortunately, must remain a mystery. I hope you understand."

She slowly nodded at him, not understanding.

Ignoring her confusion, Klaus was focused on the bridesmaids, whom he kept an evil gaze on. He scoffed. "Who are these sluts anyway? And who gave them the right to look so hideous?"

Klaus continued on with his ramblings of how much better he and Vanya could have " _strutted these bitches down the aisle_ ". He then went on to criticize the flowers girls for being too slow, and the ring-bearer for looking too annoying with his blonde slicked back hair. " _You're a four-year-old kid, not a fucking bank manager, asshole!_ " Was what Klaus had muttered under his breath, and what got him the most disturbed glances.

Vanya cowered into her shoulders, praying to whoever was out there, to help her escape such public humiliation.

And just like that, Klaus had shut up. He was suddenly frozen, looking absolutely stunned with his jaw slowly dropping.

Vanya hesitantly looked up at the sky, questioning her own spiritual beliefs.

But it was soon she noticed everyone else had the same frozen and stunned face. They all looked towards the same direction, and Vanya followed along.

She now found herself frozen with the same wide-eyed expression.

There, Allison Hargreeves stood. Radiant as ever, with her red lips curving into a charming smirk, and eyelashes fluttering in delight.

It was her. Not some magazine. Not some movie. Not some junket. It was their sister, as enchanting as they remembered.

She looked beautiful.

She looked happy.

* * *

Allison would acknowledge her siblings a total of three times throughout the whole evening.

The first time, Allison is giving a speech about how appreciative she is for everyone who had made this day happen. Klaus stood and bowed when Allison gave a special thanks to her siblings. Vanya blushed at the sudden staring eyes.

The second time, curious guests are surrounding Vanya and Klaus, though they focused more on Number Four. He gladly told stories about their time at the Umbrella Academy, and how much of a dick their father was. Allison quickly took over when his narrative became too honest.

The third and last time, Allison is introducing her husband, Patrick. His eyes gleamed in the sunlight, and he was tall and handsome. He wore an attractive smile as he shook Vanya and Klaus' hand.

When the newly weds left to mingle with other guests, Klaus leaned closer to the Vanya, asking if he was just tripping or if Patrick was a lot like Luther.

Vanya thought the latter.

* * *

 The sky had a purplish and orange hue when the ceremony moved to a beach tent located behind the venue. Vanya stood with Klaus as he took a smoke break. They watched the party from afar, just where the pavement of the parking lot met the sand. The booming music performed by the live band managed to reach where they stood, but Vanya and Klaus were as still as statues.

"I'm glad you could make it," Vanya admitted timidly. "To California, I mean."

"I'm glad, too." Said Klaus, smoke blowing from the side of his mouth. "It would have been a wasted opportunity if I didn't. This place is just _crawling_ with the most cruel and miserable freaks, whom I'd absolutely love to get aquatinted with." He flicked his cigarette before adding on halfheartedly, "Oh, and Allison's wedding is important to me as well."

They continued looking out. Vanya spotted Allison in the crowded dance floor, singing along to the music. She was lifted off her feet by her husband, and let out an explosion of laughter.

"She looks happy." Said Klaus, tone completely flat.

"Yeah, she does." Vanya agreed with a small nod. "She dreamt of this day ever since she was a child. I remember her being completely mesmerized by the puffy dresses and shiny tiaras she'd find in the wedding catalogues hid under her bed. We'd play dress up, and I'd pretend to walk her down the aisle to a teddy bear..."

"And I was the bridesmaid," Klaus added, with a gloomy sigh. "Ben was the adorable flower girl, Luther was the ring bearer, we somehow convinced Number Five to be the vow master, and Diego was forced to watch."

Vanya chuckled at the memory. Admittedly, it was clouded but it brought her warmth nonetheless. Her laughter faded quickly thereafter. "It's kinda sad, isn't it? All her siblings were there for her fake wedding yet, there's only two of us here now."

"Three." Klaus said randomly and Vanya tilted her head at him, as his gaze remained forward.

"Three?" She repeated slowly.

Klaus remained quiet as he took one last puff from his cigarette before tossing it on the ground. He patted Vanya's head before.

"Tell Allison farewell for me." Said Klaus, leaving her without an answer. "I think it's about the time I should be heading out."

She gave him a confused smile, thinking he was joking. But, as Klaus turned on his heal and wandered off into the parking lot, it dropped into a frown.

She turned and called out to him. "But It's still so early. You suddenly have a curfew?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, something like that." Abruptly freezing in his spot, he turned his head towards Vanya. "And hey, don't be shy to ring me up if you need a date for another wedding. I'm your guy."

She smirked and shook her head at the ground. "Be safe, Klaus."

"No promises." He saluted her before sauntering off.

* * *

 He put on his sun glasses and leaned against his car, watching as the sun slowly descended. The familiar sound of his brother's heels tapping on the pavement ground was becoming louder by the minute.

"Diegooooo!" Klaus whined, waving his hands in the air similar to that of a tube man you would find at a car dealership. "These heels are KILLING me!"

Diego shrugged in the response. "You're the one who chose to wear them."

"Uh, yeah, cause I look BOMB as FUCK! Allison wishes she was on my level."

Diego quirked his eyebrow, no exactly disagreeing. A beat of silence passed and Klaus rested his chin on top of the car.

"How was it, anyway?" Asked Diego.

"The wedding?" Klaus blinked. "It was okay. Though, the cake was total garbage– _ugh_! You'd think with all that fake-lawyer money she'd be able to afford something that doesn't taste like _cardboard_. And don't get me started on the catering! They'd be better off severing In-N-Out with how greasy the food was." He shivered and gagged. "Anyways, tons of fun. You should've come along, we missed you."

Diego scoffed. "Who wouldn't?"

Before Klaus could answer, Diego purposely cut him off.

"C'mon, if we leave now, we can get back home by Tuesday night."

Unsurprisingly, Klaus objected to his demands and instead presented him with a bucket list of what he wanted to do next, now that they were in Los Angeles.

With an eye roll, Diego denied all his requests but agreed to go to In-N-Out.

* * *

When the month of August arrived, Vanya finalized her book. She sent it to a publisher for it to be reviewed.

By December, Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven was sold in bookstores throughout the country.

Her story was finally being told to millions. She finally special.

But her siblings would not talk to her for the next 4 years, including Allison, until the death of their father.

When she opened the doors to the place she once thought she escaped, she was greeted with ye same cold hate.

Two days after Sir Reginald's death, she found someone who loved her more than any of her brothers and sister ever could.

Five days later, Number Seven would finally, finally escape the cold shadows of her brothers and sister.

Vanya was truly to become, extraordinary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why paul rudd is a running joke just let it happen 
> 
> anyways yeee hawwww hope u enjoyed reading! twas very fun to write!


End file.
